Queen of Mean
"Queen of Mean" is a song sung by Audrey in the film, Descendants 3. It expresses her jealousy over Mal becoming the Queen of Auradon instead of her, and her desire for revenge. She steals Maleficent's Staff and the queen's crown from the museum, transforming herself into the Queen of Mean. Story Audrey sadly draws a picture of herself as queen of Auradon, but soon seethes with a jealous rage that Ben chose Mal; furious over the fact that Ben genuinely desired the end of their relationship, with the love spell being a convenient excuse. Even her Grammy's disappointment in her losing a chance at the throne rings in her head. Listening to the devil on her shoulder, Audrey decided to become the queen of the villains. She breaks into the museum for the queen's crown, finding herself drawn to Maleficent's scepter in the next room. Using its magic, she transforms herself into a more villainous look, declaring that she will get what she deserves. Lyrics I'm so tired of pretending Where's my happy ending? I followed all the rules I drew inside the lines I never asked for anything that wasn't mine I waited patiently for my time But when it finally came He called her name And now I feel this overwhelming pain I mean, it's in my veins I mean, it's in my brain My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame I know exactly who to blame I never thought of myself as mean I always thought that I'd be the Queen And there's no in-between Cause if I can't have that Then I will be the leader of the dark And the bad Now there's a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he's calling me the Queen Being nice was my past time But I've been hurt for the last time And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me The anger burns my skin, third-degree Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea There's nobody getting close to me They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen Your nightmare is my dream Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes I never thought of myself as mean I always thought that I'd be the Queen And there's no in-between Cause if I can't have that Then I will be the leader of the dark And the bad Now there's a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he's calling me the Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me) The Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me, calling me, calling me) The Queen of Mean Something's pulling me It's so magnetic My body is moving Unsure where I'm headed All of my senses have left me defenseless This darkness around me Is promising vengeance The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive There's nothing to lose When you're lonely and friendless So my only interest is showing this princess That I am the Queen And my reign will be endless!!! I want what I deserve I want to rule the world Sit back and watch them learn It's finally my turn If they want a villain for a Queen I'm gonna be one that they've never seen I'll show them what it means Now that I am that I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad 'Cause the devil's on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he's calling me the Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me, calling me, calling me) The Queen of Mean (Calling me, calling me) I want what I deserve! Videos Queen of Mean �� Lyric Video Descendants 3 Queen of Mean �� Behind the Scenes Descendants 3 Queen of Mean CARscendants �� Descendants 3 Sarah Jeffery - Queen of Mean (CLOUDxCITY Remix From "Disney Hall of Villains") Queen of Mean What's My Name CLOUDxCITY Mashup (From "Descendants" (Official Video)) Trivia *Audrey is drawn to the scepter like her mother was drawn to the spinning wheel. *The magic from the scepter takes a mint green appearance, instead of the regular green previously. *Audrey seemed to form a connection to the scepter with the waving of her hands, as its magic transforms her outfit before she touches it. *The shears of fate, Beast's handmirror and black cauldron are seen in the museum. *While Audrey seems mentally sound, aside from her thirst from revenge, during this number, as the film progressed, she grows crazier and crazier until being separated from the scepter. *The music video was on YouTube's Top Trending list over the premiere weekend for Descendants 3. *Commercially, the song debuted at #67 on the Billboard Hot 100 for the week of August 17th, 2019. pt-br:Queen of Mean ru:Queen of Mean Category:Descendants songs Category:Villain songs